A Drink & A Kiss
by Scarlet Rose Bloom
Summary: Waking up from a night of drink, JJ gets a surprise. He's the last person she thought she'd be waking up to.


Waking up to Hotch

Before JJ opens her eyes, her senses tell her she's not alone. Her nostrils fill with the distinct and wonderful scent of a _man. _A man who uses great smelling cologne at that. As if she really needed her sense of smell when her sense of touch is on overdrive. Her head's resting on his chest, his _bare _chest. He's strong, sturdy. His toned arm is snaked around her slim waist holding her close to him. His deep breathing blows hot breath on her forehead. Their legs are intricately and intimately intertwined and yes it's skin lying against skin. They are both completely naked. Not that JJ's complaining. Maybe it's wrong for her to feel so comfortable in this man's arms without knowing who it is or remembering how she ended up with him. Her subconscious already knows he's not someone to fear though, she can trust him.

Slowly opening her eyes, JJ blinks a few times trying to clear her vision. Finding it to be a futile attempt, she closes them again and beings rubbing her thumb across his chest. If only they could lie here all day, wrapped in each others arms. That sounds more pleasing than getting up and facing the day and or work. JJ tries to force back to sleep and really in this man's arms it should be easy, really easy. He's warm, strong and yet soft. She's comfortable with him and honestly she could lie with him all day. Her mind has other plans though and it won't shut off now that she's awake. With a nearly silent sigh, JJ turns her head and kisses his chest. Slowly she turns and shifts her body as she kisses, with her eyes closed, her way up from his chest to his neck to his jawline. She's nearing his lips when she pulls back slightly and flutters her eyes open. The face in front of her is the _last _one she _ever _expected to see and it's a miracle she doesn't scream right then and there. Instead she's frozen in her spot hovering above him which isn't much better than screaming because if he wakes up this looks so bad on her. Slowly, but purposefully, she untangles herself from him and flops onto her back on the other side of the bed. She's afraid to move, afraid to breathe. This cannot be happening.

Pulling the covers over her face, JJ stifles a groan. The stranger next to her isn't a stranger to her by any means. In fact she's seen him nearly everyday at work for the past eight or so years. It's none other than her boss, Aaron Hotchner.

Before her panic can set it and take over, the questions come flooding. The first one being, how in the hell did they end up..._sleeping _together? They would never...and yet the current situation proved otherwise. Hell, she had been curled against him, legs intertwined, naked with him. Trying to deny they had sex together would be some of the biggest bullshit ever-it was more than obvious that they had. Next question, why did they sleep together? What did they do last night? Stifling another groan, JJ runs her hands over her face and shakes her head. She's careful not to open her eyes and look next to her. Slowly, her memory returns to her and she almost wishes it hadn't.

She was at the bar, she vaguely remembers. Originally she went to just have a drink or two and people-watch. She was there trying to lose herself to numbness and forget every last horrific detail associated with work. Two drinks turned to three to four plus a shot or two. After three drinks and a shot she felt herself slipping from reality and allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor. JJ might be athletic but she's still petite and she can only drink so much, which is actually very little, before she starts getting drunk and losing her inhibitions. If she drinks a lot throughout the night and spreads it out she's fine but drinking too much too fast causes problems.

The playful dancing, that's really more like jumping than dancing, turns to something not as innocent pretty fast. The guy who brought her the drinks, someone she doesn't even know but kept flattering her and wouldn't take no for an answer, moves his hips with hers. They dance either front to front or with her back to him, the entire time his hands and secure on her waist. She doesn't realize it but he's holding her in such a way she can't easily escape from and he has control of her. As the dancing continues he becomes bolder. His hands travel more freely now, roaming over parts of her body. He leans down, moving her shirt and bra strap out of the way as he kisses from her shoulder to her neck and up to her earlobe. She shudders at his touch but she's still aware of what's going on. She makes sure to keep his hands away from her sensitive areas and refuses to let him kiss her. He's looking for a hookup and she's not. Time to bow out.

When he tries to lead her to the floor again, after she's had another drink and a shot, she refuses. She says she's tired and not really in the mood anymore. He's not having any of it and steps so close to her that his face is inches from hers. He explains how she owes him after everything he's done for her tonight. Not being one to be walked over, JJ says she'll just pay him back then and he can be on his way. Money isn't what he wants and he makes this clear by grabbing her wrist and forcing her to the dance floor. His arms wrap around her waist and squeeze. He has her in a tight hold and gradually she forces her body to mimic his body's movement. With the alcohol coursing through her once more, she feels herself letting go once more and she can't decide if that's a good or bad thing. She moves against him, more freely now, deciding to make the best of the situation. She hopes it'll get her out of the tricky situation she's already in. When they stop dancing again, he tries to get her to drink more and leave with him. JJ's still not having any of it and continually refuses. As he becomes heated, someone she doesn't expect intervenes.

"The lady said no," the voice says and before she even sees his face she knows who it is. She hears that voice nearly everyday.

"Back off man," the stranger growls turning around to face him.

"As soon as you do," is Hotch's simple reply. He's been in there a while for the same reasons as JJ. The first time he saw her on the dance floor he wasn't sure if it was her or not. Nevertheless, the profiler in him was watching the guy the blonde was with regardless of who she was. The guy was bad news and Hotch read him like an open book. His intentions were anything but pure. He decided as soon as the opportunity arose, he'd approach the guy and when he realized JJ was the woman in his clutches he felt even more protective. She was vulnerable and while she seemed to be handling it well the man could easily overpower her. She had mean roundhouse under her belt but he doubt it was as polished drunk as when she was sober. He was about to go out to the dance floor when he noticed they were heading back. As soon as their conversation started going south he stepped in. He was tired of this guy already and wanted him as far from JJ was possible.

"What's it matter to you?" The stranger growls.

"I was raised to respect women and I refuse to let you cause her any harm or discomfort. She no longer wants your company, time to leave." He gestures towards the exit with his head giving the guy a chance.

"Fuck off dude," he says before throwing a punch Hotch's way.

JJ gasps and covers her mouth. She never intended this to happen even if she is secretly glad and relieved to have Hotch there to help her. She never wanted him to get into a fight though. As a trained FBI agent though, Hotch easily blocks the punch and twists the guy's arm. Slamming him against the bar counter he asks, "Are are you going to leave now?" Getting a small nod from him, Hotch is satisfied and lets go. He gives him a shove, indicating he's serious about leaving, and gives him the classic Hotch glare as he leaves.

"Thanks," JJ smiles running a hand through her hair.

"'Course. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" That's his main concern, that somehow he was too late and damage had already been inflicted.

"Nah, I'm fine," she waves him off with a smile. "Got a few drinks out of him though," she grins.

"I'm sure you did," Hotch replies with a half smile. "I bet you always do." He's partly joking and partly flirting.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She replies back with the same type of tone-half kidding half flirting.

"There must be something about you, Ms.. Jareau," he chuckles using her name like that. Even pretending to be formal with her amuses him. "Something about you that makes all the men gravitate towards you and spoil you rotten."

"Maybe there is," she shrugs before giggling. "I have no problem with that though."

"Of course not, you're not the one paying. You're too busy being spoiled by the poor saps." He shakes his head.

"Again, I don't see the problem with that." She laughs and gives a shrug. "What brings you here anyway?" She inquires.

"The real reason? Get my head out of work. Drone it out somehow." He figures she's there for the same reason and maybe a few others.

"Great minds think a like," she lifts her almost empty glass to clink with his.

"If we're going to toast let's go it right." He signals towards the bartender for two more drinks.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Aaron Hotchner buying me a drink?" She's teasing him but deep down she's flattered and there are butterflies in her stomach.

"I told you, there's something about you that makes men want to shower you in whatever they can," he shakes his head but still has that partial smile on his lips. Yes, there's something about Jennifer Jareau alright and he doesn't mind one bit becoming one of her many saps.

"Cheers then," she flashes her teeth as their drinks arrive. "Cheers to me," she smirks.

"Cheers to you and chance encounters." He adds lifting his glass to hers.

She pulls her back a second. "Might this happen more often," she flashes another smile as they clink glasses and tip their drinks back.

Had the night ended there it would have been fine, perfect even. A friend protecting a friend and then two friends spending the evening talking and drinking together. Nothing wrong with that, not even if they're boss and subordinate as well. However, when alcohol is involved and two people mutually like each other, even if they're oblivious to the other's feelings, there's rarely ever a perfect ending.

The drinks kept coming and the conversation kept going. The normally uptight and stoic Aaron Hotchner loosened up as well as the normally collected, organized and professional Jennifer Jareau. Inhibitions were gradually lowered and somehow they found themselves on the dance floor. Aaron Hotchner is not much a dancer even when he's drunk. He can dance at weddings just fine but club music is out of his comfort zone. Yet the Pennsylvania Petite is able to draw him out of his shell to try it. She's facing him, rocking her hips side to side, snapping her fingers, and whipping her hair around as needed. There's space between them, more like two friends dancing together. He's doing his best, swaying his hips and occasionally snapping his fingers but he keeps getting distracted by a certain blonde beauty. The way she moves is almost intoxicating. Most of the other men present steal glances at her and Hotch's proud he's there with her. Even if it's as friends.

"You're a good dancer," he compliments still doing his best to keep up with her.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself," she returns giving him a glance over and really he isn't awful. He could loosen up more but the fact he's this loose already is impressive. She wants to see how loose she can get him. Just for fun.

They return to the bar, drinking some more and laughing at the stupidest things. The only work related aspects that are discussed are their other co-workers or other agents. Otherwise the conversation is light and easy, about themselves and family and whatever else they please.

As the drinks go down so do their inhibitions. Returning to the dance floor, there's less space between them. Song after song that space grows smaller and noticing the men's wandering eyes Hotch feels a sort of protective and possessiveness come over him towards JJ. Not wanting them to get their hands on her, he pulls her to him so they're chest to chest. JJ has no objections, just chuckles a little and continues dancing. There's a teasing almost knowing look in her eye but she says nothing. Both would blame the alcohol anyway.

A few songs later their bodies are synchronized in movement and the dancing's no longer platonic. There's a passion between them and it's spilling out through their dancing. When the song ends and the next one begins, JJ uses the quick lull to change her position so her back is now facing him instead of her front. Instinctively, his hands clamp down onto her hips keeping her anchored to him but without holding her in a such a way that she has no freedom. Again, it's all the alcohol's doing.

Many songs and drinks later, they're in the same position except JJ's not staying in one place long. She's bending and swaying her knees, her body sliding down his similarly to a lap dance. Hotch has no complaints, letting his hands roam over her smooth, dancing body. When they resume dancing face to face, her hand is on the back of his neck and their faces are inches apart. One of his hands hand is on her hip, the other cupping her ass. Brown eyes pour into blue ones and there's no denying the connection, the obvious passion, between them. Their locked and focused gaze lasts a while only to be broken when they both finally give in, leaning in to kiss. It's a mutual kiss, not started by one person or the other but if you asked either one of them they'd say the alcohol made them do it.

Pulling apart, JJ bits on her lip and glances down while Hotch stares down at her wondering what she's feeling. Seeing he's okay with it, she smiles leaning in to kiss him again. Back and forth they go kissing the other until they pull apart, still dancing but breathless. "Think it's time we get out of here?" Hotch suggests leaning down to her ear and pulling her to his chest.

"I think so," she agrees smiling. She leads him off the dance floor and he leads them the rest of the way. "That was fun," she says once they step out to the fresh air. She doesn't just mean the kissing either, the entire night was fun.

"It was," Hotch agrees quickly. He too means the entire night but of course the kissing...that was a lot of fun. "Are you going to be able to drive home?" They've both drunk a lot. Granted they've had time to get some, or a lot, of it out of their systems he's still worried. She's tiny and can't hold as much alcohol as him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks," she gives him a wave as she makes her way over to her car. Hopping in and putting the key in the ignition, it won't start. With a sigh, she rests her head against the steering wheel until she hears a tap on her window. Jumping, she looks up to see Hotch. "God you scared me," she scolds him rolling down her window.

"Car troubles?" He asks with a coy smile on his face.

"Maybe just a bit," she looks away and sighs.

"Let me drive you home," he politely offers.

"Thanks," she says getting out of her car and into his. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to suggest going back to my place for some fun?" She teases as he starts driving.

"You would probably know more about that than me," he counters. It's hard to tell if she's serious or kidding and part of him wants her to be serious.

"I guess it is but you already know where I live so," she shrugs and sticks her tongue out. "Do you want to come in for a little bit?" It's a last minute decision to give him an offer and part of her really wants him to accept.

Yes, this is what he was hoping for. Even if he won't totally admit it. "I'd love to." He throws the car into park and follows her inside.

"Have a seat make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything?" JJ's quite the little hostess. "I was actually going to poor myself a little wine before bed," she shrugs. It's red wine and it never fails to make her feel warm and cozy-the perfect feeling for heading to bed.

"Wine sounds good actually if you don't mind." He doesn't want to impose on her by any means.

"Not at all. It always makes me sleepy though so you might need to stay the night here." It's not an outright offer to stay the night but an offer nevertheless.

He takes it. "If it does make me drowsy, would you mind if I stayed?"

"Considering I'm the one who gave it to you and warned you about it? Of course not. Plus you did drive me home and save me back in the bar so I'd say we're even then?" She raises an eyebrow at him as she pours their glasses.

"You would be absolutely right," he gives another small smile and clinks glasses with her again before taking a sip. It doesn't take long for him to see why it makes her sleepy. The warm and cozy feeling JJ often experiences from drinking the wine effects Hotch in the same way. It's a pleasant feeling and he welcomes it, drinking more of the wine.

Just like in the bar, more drinks are poured and conversation ensues. They're on the couch, turned slightly so they're facing each other. Her legs are curled partly under her, elbow on the back of the couch, her arm up and her hand tangling in her hair as the other holds the wine. He's mimicking her position only his feet are flat on the floor. As they're talking he can't help but state at her beauty in awe. It's so natural and it radiates off of her. The way she talks, the way she uses her hands, it's almost angelic. Her voice, much like her laughter, is music to his ears. He could never tire of listening to her. Then there's those lips of hers. So soft and pink, perfect _for_ kissing and perfect _at _kissing. He's listening to her talk while absentmindedly thinking about the kiss, make that kisses, they shared at the bar.

Except he's not the only one thinking about the kiss. When he talks, JJ has to fight the urge to close her eyes. His voice is so soothing and comforting to her, she could easily allow it to lull her to a peaceful sleep. Only she wants to stay awake and be with him. Her eyes sweep over him. His well toned arms, arms that felt good around her waist. His eyes, so caring and kind. His smile, rare but one that has her nearly fainting every time she sees it. Any smile of his makes her weak and it's a wonder she didn't pass out at all tonight. After observing the rest of his body, her eyes always return to those lips. Lips that she kissed and lips that kissed her. Lips that she years to kiss again. They shared more than one kiss down there and she tells herself it's because of the alcohol. Would it be so wrong to try it again though? They can blame the wine this time.

Somehow it seems, their minds have found themselves on the same page. The conversation stops and the lean towards each other again. At first it's slow and tentative making sure they both want this. Slowly it turns into more and the wine glasses are being put down. They slide closer to one another, her hands running through his scalp and his tracing over her skin. It's the kiss that leads to the rest of the night.

That entire night comes rushing back to JJ's memory now that she's awake and has seen who the mysterious man next to her is. She can't believe that happened and she's already blaming it on the alcohol. Now that the questions are done and answered, panic sets in with more questions. Her heart is racing. What does this mean for them? Is he going to think it was a huge mistake? JJ doesn't know if she can handle this and suddenly she can't breathe. She needs to get out of there. JJ moves carefully, trying not to wake Hotch as she gets off the bed. As she moves over more she holds on sheet to her exposed body. _Could this be more awkward? _She thinks to herself.

As if her movement, or even her thought, awakened him, Hotch stirs and JJ freezes. She can't get herself to move. Groggily, Hotch opens his eyes blinkign a few times to clear his vision. It takes him less time than JJ to comprehend, or at least react to, everything. He knows he's naked, he can feel it, and from the different temperatures on his skin he knows someone had to be lying on him. With that someone being Jennifer Jareau no less. By her reaction and the way she's clutching the sheet to her chest, he assumes she's naked as well.

"Jennifer what happened here?" He asks with a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. This is bad, this is really bad.

JJ cringes. Not only has she not found her voice yet, he's used her first name. He rarely does that and it has bad news written all over it. "We-we-we...y-y-you...you..." she stutters unable to form a sentence. She's still stuck in her deer in headlights position.

"Just confirm one thing for me. Did we sleep together?" He asks in an almost annoyed voice. If he was ever going to sleep with her it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Still unable to speak properly, JJ nods hoping he won't be too mad. If he's mad, if he rejects her she knows her heart will break. Being rejected by him and then forced to see him everyday...it would kill her. She'd need to transfer for her sanity and yet she never would because she loves him. She couldn't be away from him even if he didn't want anything to with her. Then another thought comes across her mind. What if he only wants for sex? A friends with benefits type relationship? She already knows if he so much asks for it she'll give it to him. She can't deny it to him. She wants to be with him and she'll take what she can get.

Hotch says nothing to her answer but instead runs a hand down his face. He's about to push himself out of bed when he remembers he's naked. "Do you mind..." he trails off and twirls a finger indicating for her to turn around.

"Oh, right." JJ's face flushes in embarrassment. Quickly she flops onto her side facing away from him. She can feel the tears building and she lets them fall silently. There isn't a chance she can hold them back. When she hears the bathroom door shut and the water turn on, she lets them flow freely. She's messed up whatever relationships they had. He's one of the most important people in her life and she's just lost him because she couldn't keep her inhibitions up. Slowly she slides her body off the bed and falls to the floor. She stays there on her knees a moment before forcing herself to stand and get dressed. Tears trickle down as she redresses and she tries to quiet them knowing Hotch will be coming out soon.

Hotch can't believe this happened. He slept with JJ, one of the most important people in his life. _She probably thinks I'm scum. That I'm just like every other guy-that I just want sex. She probably thinks I don't care about her. Not that I gave her a reason to think otherwise. I treated her horribly. _He splashes his face with water and takes a deep breath. If he wants this, whatever this is, he needs to fix it fast. He dresses quickly and goes back out to the room. He stops in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom, crushed to hear the tiny sound of her crying. He did that to her, he made her cry.

When she heard the water go off and door open, she just assumed he'd show himself out and that would be that. No hope of anything between them. The thought nearly had in tears again but she refused to let him win like that. That didn't stop the earlier tears from continuing. Sniffling and still crying she struggled to button up her top until two hands reached over her shoulders and buttoned the remaining two. When they finished the hands retracted back and their owner took a few steps back. JJ turned around, truly confused.

"You're still here," were the first words out of her mouth. "I thought you were just going to leave or-" she stopped herself. He hadn't said anything yet. Maybe he did only want sex from her. Once again tears brimmed her eyes.

"What kind of guy would I be if I just left? Not a very good one," he shook his head taking one step closer. Gently he wiped her eyes before stepping back again. He hated being the reason she was crying and upset. "JJ, look, I'm sorry. Last night...It was great I'll admit but I didn't want it to happen that way." Oh God how he hoped being honest was the right thing. What if she was crying about something else and not about him? What if she just blamed the alcohol and wine? "You mean more than a drunk hookup. So much more than that. If I was ever going to...If I was ever going to sleep with you I wanted to show you how much you meant to me." He sighed. He couldn't speak right today.

JJ listened to what he had to say, a bit happy but a bit confused. She needed clarification. "So you don't regret last night do you? I mean...that wasn't all you wanted? No, I mean...I don't know what I mean," she sighed shaking her head. "What does this mean for us?"

"No, not exactly," he answered her first question. "Being with you is and was amazing. Was it how I wanted it to go? No. I wanted to make you feel royalty, definitely better than just a hookup because you're not just a hookup you're more than that." That answered her second question. "As for what this means for us..." he paused before stepping closer and taking her hands in his. "What do you want this to mean, JJ? Because I know I want this. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time but I never thought it'd happen nor did I want to ruin anything we had." There he had just but his heart on the line for her, or as much of it as he could at the moment. Now hopefully he'd get it back without it being torn to pieces.

JJ could feel herself melting at his words. He cared, he truly cared! The way he emphasized how he wanted to do better for, make her feel like royalty it showed how sincere he was. She squeezed his hands back smiling widely. "I feel the same way. I was afraid you'd reject me but now that I know...I want this and you," she echoed his words. "I want this to be something for us." Both hearts were put on the line and both were returned with more love than either of could expect.

"Reject you? Not even possible." He assured her. Like he said in the bar, there was something about Jennifer Jareau that drew you in and once you were hooked you were hooked. Not that he minded, he honestly couldn't be happier. "If you want this to be something then something it shall be," he said before leaning in to kiss her.

She responded back a bit eagerly, arms wrapping around his neck while also guiding his to her waist. The kiss was similar to the others but different and not just because they were both sober. It was different because it symbolized and meant the beginning of a new type of relationship between them. The kiss that sealed the deal. The kiss that started it all.


End file.
